1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) module, especially to an LED module having a hexagonal substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A light emitting diode (LED) module is a light emitting device and is used on product, such as street lamp, car lamp or the like, that needs light or is used as backlight of a monitor. A conventional LED module has a substrate and multiple LEDs. The substrate is a printed circuit board and has a circuit formed on the substrate. The LEDs are mounted on the substrate and are soldered to the circuit so the LEDs are electrically connected to the circuit of the substrate. The amount of the LEDs is adjustable according to the variable products that have different brightness.
Since the substrate of the conventional LED module is shaped corresponding to the product, to assemble the conventional LED module in the product is convenient and time saving. However, now that the LEDs are soldered to the circuit, when some of the LEDs break, replacement is difficult. The only way to keep the brightness of the conventional LED module is to replace the whole conventional LED module with a new one. Thus, not only is replacing the conventional LED module with a new one expensive, but also wasteful.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an LED module to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.